


audition?

by stellafleur



Series: our blooming day [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Coming-of-age, F/M, Gen, OC/Canon Character, can't believe i'm releasing nami into the wild, canon character/oc, canon compliant up to a certain point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellafleur/pseuds/stellafleur
Summary: mankai has advertised a need for a vocal coach for their next project, and someone...takes the bait.
Relationships: Hyodo Juza/OC, Hyoudou Juza/OC, implied others
Series: our blooming day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	audition?

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters, the game, except for the general plot and this oc. this got out of hand in the DMs, just saying. the au will be written in one-shots, drabbles, and social media edits, because me and my friend are too lazy to write full-blown multi-chaptered fanfics. likewise, even though it says part two of 'our blooming day' series, these will probably be posted out of order, and i apologize in advance for that. i will drop the general plot in the background, so none of you will get confused.

Nami shifted nervously, clasping her hands in the front, trying to make herself appear modest and confident, but she probably resembled a frozen squirrel instead. She was actually standing on Mankai Company's stage, applying for the position of vocal coach, which they've advertised on their website and her university's career board, thanks to Kazunari Miyoshi. 

She glanced down at the three conducting her interview. From her left, she could see Sakyo Furuichi of autumn troupe analyzing her credentials, filed neatly into a folder on his lap, and scrutinizing every last detail. Right beside him, Izumi Tachibana, the general director of Mankai Company, was surreptitiously glancing over Sakyo's shoulders now and then, as if trying to find what Sakyo was also trying to find, and simultaneously flashing her reassuring smiles before looking back at her copies. Next to her, Minagi Tsuzuru from the same theater department at her university was also reading her resume, concentrating on the information before him, and whispered something to Sakyo once in awhile.

Nami didn't exactly know why Mankai Company, known mostly for its stage plays, was suddenly building a musical and was in dire need of a vocal coach immediately, but they were determined to do this somehow. They didn't explicitly tell her the details, but she gathered it was a risky investment for them, and that the first one might only be a trial-run, so to speak, therefore, they can't waste too much expenses. Then again, she had personal reasons for standing here, irrational ones that she would never, ever admit out loud, ever.

Even so, her impulsive decision to come here surprised her too. The ad at her university's career board said Mankai was looking for a voluntary vocal coach, preferably one who has experience with musicals. Underneath, there was a number to contact for more information and details, and an email address as well. Without thinking, she suddenly contacted the number on the poster and arranged a meeting.

Now, here she was, at the last stretch of the interview after being ordered to perform and sing suddenly on stage. Nami continued to shift on her feet again, indicating she was still nervous about their final decision.

Moments ago, the interview started normally enough. They peppered her with questions about her musical experience, and what she might contribute to others as a vocal coach. Then, Furuichi Sakyo requested a test of her abilities, asking her to perform one musical piece of her choice. Nami complied, bracing herself to sing acapella in front of them on their stage like he ordered. 

Nami cleared her throat and channeled the character she recently played at her department's musical production, the one that caused her so much problems, and yet lead her to meet Juza Hyodo on that fateful night. Simply put, he was one reason why she was making this impulsive decision to apply here despite having no experience coaching others whatsoever. The chance to get to know him better, and to simply try doing something different for once...

Oh dear. Somehow, thinking about him made her flustered again, and she stumbled on her singing for a moment before she corrected herself. When she finished, Nami glanced down to see Sakyo still wearing an unreadable expression, Izumi looking at her with awe, and Tsuzuru gaping. Nami often had those reactions when she sung, her voice, stronger, and in contradiction with her shy disposition. The reception seemed mix, but it wasn't awful, at least.

Then Sakyo whispered something incoherent to the other two, making them review the documents she submitted one last time. She was still standing on stage, wondering if she made the mistake of coming here, when Sakyo's voice reached her ears. 

"Are you aware this is only a volunteer position, and that we can't pay you at the moment?," Sakyo finally looked up and gave her a hard stare.

"Yes," she squeaked, and tried again. "Yes."

She was aware, actually, which is why she suddenly dropped one of her electives two months within the semester to concentrate on this.

"You might work with difficult people, people you might not get along with."

"I'm capable of working with all kinds of people."

In truth, wasn't that required of all professions, volunteer or not?

"Then why do you want to do this? Aren't there other, more benefiting opportunities for a young woman like yourself? With proper compensation?"

Sakyo's two companions stared at him in disbelief, probably signaling to say that they finally found someone promising, and _is he trying to send her away already!?!?_

Nami prepared for this question actually, something she'd been thinking long and hard, aside from the other reason.

"I believe… teaching others is the best way to understand your art, and I want-," Nami hesitated. "-I want to perfect my art… singing and acting on stage. Coaching others will help me understand it more."

Nami looked down, expecting the worse, but Sakyo only stared at her inscrutably some more, before barking for someone named Sakoda, who suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"Yes, Aniki!?"

"Get me the schedule and the contract. Also-", Sakyo's voice lowered to a whisper, before the man scurried away. 

Sakyo looked at her again, and she tried not to take a step back. "You're hired for the meantime."

Nami blinked slowly. 

"Congratulations!," Izumi beamed.

"Welcome to mankai, Sugita-san," Tsuzuru echoed her sentiments.

_what._

Sakyo stood up. "Listen, this is going to be a big production. I'm expecting you to produce good results with our actors. Additionally, you need to-"

Nami was still in disbelief, therefore, she didn't listen to the rest of his speech. She was so busy processing the information, she didn't even notice that the director herself was now standing beside her on the stage until she put one hand out. 

"We're looking forward to working with you, Nanami-san."

**Author's Note:**

> i just think sakyo's a bit...paranoid about bg checks now since the incident in act 5, and because this is the first time they're bringing in a female worker. he just doesn't want her to be a crazy fan with a secret agenda. for more information about nami, [pls check this out](https://twitter.com/wtchqyn/status/1216933438076309504?s=20)


End file.
